


Heimat

by mariothellama



Series: What the boys did next summer [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Rimming, romantic evening, visiting where your partner grew up, watching the sun go down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Matze takes Auba home to visit where he grew up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night, I know that you are not much in the mood for fluff right now, but I hoped that some Aubinter romance and hot sex might do the trick! And maybe a guest appearance from Peter and Harald as promised?
> 
> While I will definitely write Aubinter again (you should see what I have planned for their next summer holiday!), and I am sure you will one day too, I kind of saw this as a last piece in the puzzle of the story arc of interlocking stories we created, beginning with 'Hotel Nights' and ending with 'Anniversary Days'. So I want to thank you for bringing these two into my life and it's been such an amazing experience working with you turning what began as a kind of 'fun ship' into a complete living and breathing relationship. Even if I did curse you slightly because of my birthday challenge!
> 
> General Note: If you want to know why Matze's genitals have a name and what idiot named Auba's Harald, then you have to read Blue_Night's amazing 'Hotel Nights'. That is where this all began and it is one of the scenes in that story which Auba re-enacts here when he 'deliberately used the same words he had used almost a year ago' in this fic.
> 
> This fic is set the week after my 'One Last Night in Paradise' and brings the 'What the boys did next summer' series to an end. It is also the story which precedes Blue_Night's lovely 'Anniversary Days'.

Auba settled back in his comfortable seat in the first class carriage of the high speed train. He still took a childish delight in the ICE, which roared into every station like a mighty dragon. They tended to fly or drive anywhere so a trip by train was something of a novelty. He had kind of remembered why as they had struggled to pass incognito through the main train station in Dortmund. As Matze had put it, even dressed-down Auba was never exactly what you could call inconspicuous.

As they travelled south, Auba was enthralled by the countryside unfolding in front of him. He had no idea that the Black Forest was so beautiful. It ran parallel to the railway line for over a hundred kilometres, an endless line of tree-covered peaks, castles balanced on top of them like elaborate decorations on a cake. He began to see why Matze loved his home so much and missed it when he was in Dortmund.

Of course Auba had been to Freiburg before with the team. And he had met Matze’s parents on their visits to Dortmund. But this was different. This was his first time visiting Matze’s home, where he had grown up and spent his whole life, meeting his family and friends as … well … as his partner. Auba swallowed. This suddenly all felt very serious and grown up.

And then they were there, walking out of the railway station into the balmy evening air. Matze grinned as he saw how Auba luxuriated in the feel of the warm air on his skin. Auba was almost always cold in Dortmund.

‘Told you the weather was better here,’ he said.

They walked a short distance to their hotel. They would stay with Matze’s parents the next time, but Auba was glad that they had some privacy on his first visit. And anyway, Matze wanted Auba all to himself on their first evening together in Freiburg.

Matze had booked them into the best hotel in town. Auba loved their suite, with its view of the cathedral and over the forest, not to mention the giant bed and the large bathtub that was already giving him ideas.

But for once Matze couldn’t be sidetracked by the prospect of sex. He wanted to show Auba something special and Auba couldn’t resist him like this, all happy and enthusiastic, his eyes shining with excitement.

Auba was slightly confused when their first stop was to buy beer in the supermarket on the corner. But he trusted Matze. Auba was more fascinated by the water channels that ran along the city’s streets, jumping across them like the playful toddler he sometimes was.

‘Those are called Bächle, Auba. They were the water supply for the medieval city. And you need to be very, very careful - if you fall into one you need to marry someone who comes from Freiburg.’

They walked across the old city, past the Münster, the stunning cathedral at the heart of the city that dated back to the thirteenth century, before climbing up a steep set of stairs and crossing a bridge over the main road. Auba realised that they were now on the hill he could see from their hotel window, the Schlossberg Matze had called it, where the forest came right into the heart of the city.

After a short walk they came to an observation platform. Auba’s breath was taken away by the view of the city and the forest laid out before him. Matze pointed out the distinctive yellow building that housed the brewery where the beer they were about to drink had come from. The stadium lay just a little further along the valley to the east of the brewery, as did Matze’s home. This had been Matze’s life until he moved to Dortmund and Auba was so happy to be able be able to share it with him now, to be able to understand where the man he loved came from, where his roots were.

But that wasn’t all Matze had in mind. He tugged Auba by the arm, back along the path to sit on a bench overlooking the city and with a view of the Münster. He explained to Auba that this was a traditional thing to do, to take beer up the Schlossberg and watch the sunset. Not that he had done this too often as a teenager as it hadn’t exactly been compatible with his training regime, but he and Auba were still on holiday.

‘So I had this crazy idea of doing this with you, of watching the sun set over both my hometown and the distant hills of France. Somehow it seemed just right for us,’ Matze blushed slightly at his own romantic foolishness.

Auba thought this was simply perfect. He had always known that Matze had grown up close to the French border, so close that he had learned French rather than English in junior school which was why he understood so many of Auba’s relapses into French in the heat of their most passionate moments, but seeing it was different.

Matze opened a beer and handed it to him. Of course, being truly German he had remembered to bring a bottle opener with him! They settled back and watched the sun slowly set over the Vosges Mountains, painting the sky every shade of crimson, from scarlet, through blushing pink to the deepest of deep reds imaginable. They even risked holding hands, their hands hidden between their bodies as they sat close together.

Then came the moment that blew Auba’s mind. The setting sun was perfectly framed by the stonework tracery of the Münster spire. He could see the sun setting over the mountains of France through the Münster tower and knew that this was no accident, that the builders had planned it that way nearly eight centuries ago. Somehow the idea that he and Matze were witnessing something that was so eternal made him feel suddenly emotional. This was one of those perfect moments that he had thought only existed in movies until now.

Auba didn’t stop to think, if he thought about it he would lose his nerve. He knelt down on the ground before Matze, who looked at him as if he was even crazier than usual.

For once Auba was nearly lost for words in any of his three and a half languages. ‘Matze … I know you are still young … I know that our careers need to come first … but … if … one day,’ Auba could barely look at Matze now, but he had to finish what he was trying to say or he would burst, so the words all came rushing out without a pause, ‘if one day I would ask you to marry me would you say yes?’

Hmm, not the most romantic proposal in the world, but at least he had got the words out. Auba could feel his heart thumping as he waited for Matze to answer, his palms suddenly wet and clammy.

And finally Matze spoke, ‘Of course, Auba. Of course I’ll marry you. Nothing would make me happier when the time is right.’

Auba could breathe properly again, his racing heart slowed down as he sat back down beside Matze, surreptitiously wiping his hand on his shorts before taking Matze’s hand in his. More would have to wait until they were back in the privacy of their hotel room. But for now they were happy just to sit contentedly side by side and watch the last of the sunset on this most perfect evening, one they would remember for the rest of their lives.

***

Back at the hotel, Auba had to resist the temptation to carry Matze over the threshold. He knew there was a high chance that he would end up injuring himself and he really didn’t want to have to explain that to any of the medical team.

They had agreed not to tell anyone for now, not even their families, except of course for Marco and Erik: a) because they would understand better than anybody else how much this meant to them but why it had to stay secret; b) because Marco and Erik would never forgive them if they didn’t and smug Marco was going to take the credit anyway with his perfect romantic island holiday and talking about his and Erik’s wedding plans and c) because Matze and Auba just had to tell someone or they would simply burst.

But in private, behind closed doors, Auba couldn’t help thinking of Matze as his fiancé and somehow that just felt so perfect, so special, made what they had even more precious.

Auba started to fill the huge bathtub in the large marble bathroom, adding an entire miniature bottle of the hotel bubble bath to the foaming water. Neither he nor Matze were small, so finding a bathtub large enough for both of them to comfortably fit into was an opportunity not to be passed up. Hmm that was something to think about when they got round to buying a new home together.

While the bath was filling, he undressed Matze almost reverently, pulling his t-shirt over his head and easing down his shorts and briefs. Auba never tired of unveiling the beauty of Matze’s body. He didn’t like it to sound as if he had been perving over his younger teammate’s body over the years, but he couldn’t help noticing how Matze had grown and matured, losing the slight puppy fat he had had when he first came to Dortmund as he turned a full-fledged senior player, strong and heavily built but still astonishingly graceful and elegant. And he did think that Matze was uniquely beautiful, with his light-brown fluffy hair, his shy smile, his unusual strongly-ridged brow line and the most wonderful chiselled cheekbones. Auba so loved to stroke with his thumb over the line of Matze’s cheekbones.

But now it was bath time. Auba stripped off his clothes as quickly as possible, before the two them settled into the hot, fragrant, steamy water. This was sheer heaven for Auba, relaxing in the water with the warm, solid weight of Matze settled between his thighs and in his arms. Matze was lying back on him, his weight partly supported by the water, his head lolling against Auba’s shoulder. Auba began to kiss Matze on the cheek, slipping his tongue into Matze’s ear and gently licking around. He felt Matze begin to moan softly, clearly aroused, his legs falling open to invite Auba to touch him where he most wanted to be touched.

Auba had other plans, however. He took the washcloth he had left ready on the side of the bath, squeezing a generous amount of body wash onto it. Then he started to wash Matze all over with the cloth, never touching him with his hand, only with the slightly abrasive softness of the cloth. He ran it up and down Matze’s arms, over his chest, making sure that he stimulated the sensitive skin round Matze’s nipples. Then he went lower, running the cloth in circles across Matze’s belly, before moving lower to his thighs.

Matze was really moaning now and Auba made sure to wash him very carefully between his thighs, that was all part of his plan for tonight. Finally he teased Matze’s cock with the washcloth until he was begging Auba to let him come. When finally Auba judged that Matze had begged enough, he took a firm grasp of him in his washcloth-covered hand, jerking him off until Matze came in the warm foamy water, his body jerking upwards as a long ‘aaaaaaaaaaargh’ sound came out of his mouth.

Now Auba had the delicate task of guiding a blissed-out Matze safely out of the bath. Matze was still relaxed and a little dazed as Auba towelled him dry and encouraged him to lie down on the bed. He planted a single loving kiss on Matze’s mouth, before kissing down his body, over his chest and stomach, pausing when he reached his groin.

‘Hey, Peter, how are you doing? I am Pierre, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance.’ Auba deliberately used the same words he had used almost a year ago, on that fateful night when he had interrupted Matze masturbating in their hotel room and, for some reason that he still didn’t quite understand, had offered to help him out. And now they were engaged! The only difference was that Matze’s little man now had a name, Peter. Given to him by Auba of course!

Peter twitched happily in response, beginning to stand to attention again after his earlier slumber because of the attention Auba was paying to him.

Matze propped himself up on his elbows to see what Auba was doing, unsure whether to be aroused or amused.

‘Your friend Harald is looking forward to seeing you later, but for now would you mind if I paid attention to another part of your owner’s gorgeous body?’

This time Peter nodded in more vigorous assent, obviously extremely interested in what was going to happen, even if he did have to wait a bit to say hello to Harald again.

Auba took hold of Matze’s thighs, lifting and spreading them open so that Matze was completely exposed to his gaze. He licked Matze’s balls ever so gently, using just the tip of his tongue, almost a tickle rather than a lick, just enough to get Matze used to the sensation of his tongue on his private parts. Then he trailed downwards with his tongue, hearing Matze begin to moan again from the stimulation of his perineum. Encouraged by the response, he licked over the sensitive skin of Matze’s entrance. This was something Matze had never been truly comfortable with. He clearly enjoyed the sensation, but he had always felt inhibited, had never been able to relax enough to really enjoy it.

Auba had hoped that their long hot bath together and the fact that Matze had already come tonight might make a difference. And it seemed that he was right. Matze was moaning loudly now and starting to breathe harder. His legs were relaxed open, giving Auba complete unrestricted access. Matze started to move his hips, almost thrusting his hole against Auba’s tongue as he licked him wet and sloppy. Auba took that as an invitation to slip his tongue inside Matze, something he had never dared to do before. This time though Matze’s reaction was amazing as he gave himself over to the incredible intense pleasure of Auba’s tongue licking and thrusting inside him, nothing but loud unrestrained ‘ooooohs’ and ‘aaaaaaahs’ echoing in their hotel room.

Auba would have loved to have made this go on for longer, but his own arousal was really starting to get uncomfortable now and he longed to bury himself balls deep inside Matze’s tight heat.

He crawled over Matze’s flushed and sweating body.

‘Promise me you’ll let me do that again, Matze.’

‘Hell yes,’ was Matze’s still breathless reply.

‘But I really need you now,’ begged Auba, reaching for the lube.

Auba made the mistake of taking his eyes off Matze for a moment. And the even more fatal mistake of forgetting how strong he was. For, as Auba reached for the lube, Matze had rolled him over, trapping him underneath him, one knee on Auba’s chest.

‘Give it to me!’ he demanded, holding out his hand for the lube.

Auba obeyed without question. Matze wasn’t really using his weight to hold Auba down, but he didn’t want to test him too much. If it came to a battle of strength, he had enough sense to know that he would lose. And anyway, he was loving seeing Matze like this. Completely uninhibited, dominant and aggressive, his eyes glinting with lust and desire. Right now Auba was the prey that this magnificent animal was hunting and he was just going to lie back and enjoy it. Although he nearly came just at the sight of Matze slicking himself up, preparing himself to take Auba.

Matze was so aroused and relaxed that he was able to impale himself on Auba in one single, swift move. The feeling of being so quickly sheathed in the heat of Matze’s body almost blew Auba’s mind and he really was buried balls deep in Matze as his astonishing fiancé ground himself against his body, seeking as much friction as possible. Matze was actually growling. He had heard Matze make almost every imaginable noise during their lovemaking, but he had never actually growled before.

And now Matze raised himself up, before thrusting himself back onto Auba in one powerful move, again and again, fucking Auba senseless. For that was the simple truth here. He was inside Matze, but Matze was fucking him and there was nothing that Auba could do about it except for lying back and enjoying the ride. After a minute or so, Matze leaned forward slightly, bracing his hands on Auba’s body. Auba knew that Matze had shifted himself to make sure that his cock was hitting his sweet spot. Matze was a glorious sight to behold, his mouth open, brow furrowed in concentration as he used Auba’s cock to drive himself to orgasm, using the immense strength of his thigh muscles to thrust relentlessly up and down on Auba.

And then Matze sat back on him, issuing an order Auba had to obey, ‘Come for me, Auba. Now!’

And Auba did, crying out as his back arched off the bed, coming deep inside Matze’s body. He felt Matze’s walls cramping and contracting around him and knew that Matze had also found his release, ever before he felt the first sticky droplets fall on his stomach.

Matze lifted himself off Auba, completely spent and exhausted. For a moment they lay side by side, chests heaving up and down as they tried to recover from the exertion.

‘Hmmm maybe I should propose to you every day if that’s the reaction.’

Matze turned on his side to look at him, propped up on one elbow, tenderly stroking Auba’s chest with his other hand.

‘Once is enough, Auba. Once is enough for a whole lifetime together.’


End file.
